degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Adam-Alli Friendship
The friendship between Adam Torres and Alli Bhandari, known as Adalli (Ada'm/A'lli) or Alldam '('All'i/A'dam), began in the tenth season of Degrassi when Alli began dating Adam's brother, Drew Torres. Friendship History Overview Adam and Alli became friends when Alli was dating Drew, Adam's older brother. In addition, their mutual friendship with Clare Edwards allowed them to hang out together on occasion, doing things such as attending the same parties and playing poker together. Season 10 In You Don't Know My Name (2), Adam gives Drew advice about Alli. At the dance, he later convinces her to talk to Drew in the photobooth by lying and telling her Jenna wants her. In Don't Let Me Get Me, Adam is seen as being part of the Science Olympics, along with Connor. However, they need 4 members to participate. They enter Alli, who wants to join. The three boys seem confused about how someone like Alli would want to join Science Olympics, but Alli proves she is capable. When practicing, it is mentioned they need a captain. Adam isn't interested, claiming he doesn't want to bring more attention onto himself, and Alli is then chosen to be the team captain. Adam tells Alli, "Drew was right, you are awesome." When he realizes he upset Alli, he tells her he'll try not to mention He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but mentions he knew about the boiler room incident with Drew and Bianca. Adam begins to tell Alli how he had to listen to Drew cry over their break, about ruining 'the best relationship he ever had' and how he was forced to walk past Alli's house all the time. Adam tells her "we won't mention him again", Alli agrees that what Drew did was wrong, and she can't forgive him, but her face shows something else. During another Science Olympics meeting, Adam is with Wesley and Connor when they ask Alli if the boiler room rumours about her are true. Season 11 In Drop It Like It's Hot (1), Alli meets Dave and Adam and invites Dave to dinner with her parents , which he accepts. Adam thinks he and Alli are going to have sex because she said special night. Adam gives Dave come condoms, which he drops on Imogen 's foot. He snatches it up and tells Adam he loves Alli a lot. During his date with Alli, Dave pulls out the condoms and Alli tells him off. She also tells him about the summer program and he leaves. Adam, Jenna and Alli are playing poker by J.T.'s memorial the next day. Adam admits that he gave Dave the idea that he and Alli would have sex. Alli asks Adam what she should do for Dave and he suggests basketball. They organize a poker tournament at school. When she makes enough money, she buys tickets to a basketball game for Dave. In Smash Into You (1), Adam is riding shotgun in the car when Dave is giving him and Drew a ride to school. Adam keeps telling Dave not to text while he is driving, but he continues texting Alli to make her forgive him for cheating on her with Jacinta Morley over the summer. Adam then yells at Dave when he almost hits Alli. In a deleted scene from Hollaback Girl (2), Alli goes to the Mano-A-Mano radio booth after Adam and Dave finish their lunchtime show. She gives a snack to Dave, who was absent minded the whole time and then walks away, saying he will see her in class with a forced smile. Alli is left standing there, facing away from Adam looking at the ground. Adam sees she is upset, and remembers how empty Dave was during the show so he breaks the silence, "Dave's checked out.", he tells her. She then goes on explaining to him everything that happened between them and Jacinta, then proceeds to explain the scene of the accident that may have left her paralyzed. Adam feels sorry for Dave and Jacinta for obvious reasons, and also finds sympathy with Alli since she is just trying to help Dave clear his conscience. He tells her, "Just give it some time.." and she replies, "You make it sound easy." and he looks down in experience while she chuckles lightly. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Adam and Alli walk in on the first day of school with Drew, Clare, Dave, and Jenna. He is seen sitting behind her, Clare, and Jenna during Mr. Simpson's assembly about the uniforms being gone. Alli later attends Adam's party with Clare and Jenna, and the two are seen hanging out and going upstairs during a deleted scene. In''' Sabotage (1), Alli and Adam helps Eli plan Clare's 17th Birthday party along with Fiona and Imogen. In '''Scream (2), Alli attends Romeo and Jules with Clare so they can support Eli, Dave and Adam. Season 13 In Honey, Clare sends Jenna and Alli a text about Adam's condition. Alli is worried and talks to Leo about Adam being in the hospital, but she is convinced he will be okay. While talking on the phone with Clare, Alli asks about Adam. In Young Forever, Alli leaves Adam's funeral and questions if she can go to the reception, because she didn't know him too well. Later, she is seen at the memorial watching the video and smiling. Episodes Featured *[[You Don't Know My Name (2)|'You Don't Know My Name (2)']] *[[Don't Let Me Get Me|'Don't Let Me Get Me']] *[[Drop It Like It's Hot (1)|'Drop It Like It's Hot (1)']] *[[Smash Into You (1)|'Smash Into You (1)']] *[[Hollaback Girl (2)|'Hollaback Girl (2)']] *[[Come As You Are (1)|'Come As You Are (1)']] *[[Sabotage (1)|'Sabotage (1)']] *[[Scream (2)|'Scream (2)']] 8 episodes total. Trivia *Both were best friends with Clare Edwards, and were also mutual friends with Eli Goldsworthy, Drew Torres, Jenna Middleton, Connor Delaurier, Katie Matlin, Mike Dallas, and Jake Martin. *They both had a period of conflict on-screen with Drew Torres, Bianca DeSousa, Dave Turner and Owen Milligan. *They were both gifted students of the Class of 2014. *Both have been in multiple different love triangle situations. **Drew, Adam and Fiona & Adam, Becky and Missy **Drew, Bianca and Alli & Dave, Alli and Jacinta *Both have older brothers. *Both have gone to another high school before/after attending Degrassi. *Adam saw Alli's brother Sav Bhandari as a role model in his sophomore year. *Both have gotten in trouble for physical fights at school. **Adam fought Dave in the hallway and got detention from Simpson. **Alli fought Bianca in the self-esteem seminar they were forced to attend and Simpson took them to the office, where Alli's parents decide to pull their daughter from Degrassi. *Both were on the Bright Sparks during their sophomore year. *Adam and Alli both know/knew how to play Poker. *Alli attended Adam's funeral. Gallery 185px-Don't_Let_Me_Get_Me.JPG 185px-Adam_Wesley_Connor.jpg Degrassi-come-as-you-are-part-1-clip-1-cx3.jpg images (30).jpg 000000d.jpg Adalliadvicetime.PNG DLMGM9.jpg Degrassi 1201 08HR.jpg Tumblr m743qsWf2f1qh7kmao1 500.jpg 4654fhh.jpg Caur 6 jenna adam.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13